Gavin O'Neal Davis (Mitchell X)
*Iara Riça *Shir Cohen *Rania Mroueh *Hyeon Jung- Jo *Darya Frolova *Sari Ann Stolt |nickname = Yellow Sky |species = human |gender = Male |age = 14 |skin group = African-American |hair color = Dark Brown |eye color = Brown |attire = *Blue Police hat with a pokeball-styled icon with a letter G on it. *Green baggy turtleneck sweater with a mechanic cross on it. *Dark Blue/White Nike sneakers *White gloves with sock-like cuffs *Brown goggles with orange lenses *Brown work belt with shoulder strap *White socks *White sports tape *Communicator (occasionally) |alignment = Good |affiliation = *Team Mitchell **Dreamboat Express **Dude-itude *Marquessa *Lightning Bolt Society |food = Chocolate chunk cookies |likes = *Mitchell *Tinkering with new inventionsFile:Tails (Sonic Boom) profile.png *Machines *His friends *Practical jokes *Jennifer *Hello Doggie |dislikes = *Marquessa *Impromptu pillow fights *Lightning *Jennifer in danger *Being called a jerk |skills = *Super intelligence *Genius-level intellect *Skilled mechanic and inventor *Strategizing and planning *Expert air pilot *Proficient Enerbeam wielder |moves = *Bomb *Cluster Bomb *Dash *Double Jump *Homing Attack *Hover *Hydro Dash *Second Chance *Speeding Swing Surprise *Sprint *Stomp }} Gavin O'Neal Davis, commonly referred to as Gavie, is one of the main characters in the Mitchell X series. He is a supersmart African-American chubby teenager who is a best friend and the sidekick of Mitchell Van Morgan. He serves as the pilot, gadget specialist, strategist and overall brains of Team Mitchell, a group of heroes who protect their home from villains and foes alike. Concept and creation Tails' attire was meant to emphasize his role as the "gadget guy" of the team. He received a belt to "really show" his gadgets and aviator goggles to reinforce that he was also the team's pilot. The sports tape Tails wears is inspired by fighters and American football players and is meant to give him a sense of practical heroism by showing that that he is not vain, which is a trait more fitting for villains, when saving the world and to give him a more grounded approach. Appearance Gavin is almost identical to his main series counterpart in appearance, except that he is slightly taller, his legs are longer, his twin-tails are thinner, his shoulders are more pronounced and his chest fur is much less fluffy. For attire, he wears a pair of brown goggles with orange lenses on his head, (which appear to change shape whenever they are worn on his eyes) a brown work belt with a strap around his shoulder and a small buckle adorned with his signature symbol, and white medium-long gloves with no cuffs. He also wears red sneakers with white toes and cuffs, which have white sports tape wrapped around the middle. He also occasionally wears his Communicator. At the Awardy Awards, Tails wore a yellow and black-striped butterfly. History Games ''Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric'' In Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, Tails was out foiling Dr. Eggman's evil plans with Sonic, Knuckles and Amy as they pursued Eggman and Metal Sonic to an island. There, the group found an ominous ancient tomb after briefly splitting up, where they got cornered by Metal Sonic and Eggman's new Destruction Troops. While Tails thought they could handle them, Sonic still took them into the tomb for safety. Now trapped inside, Tails' team tried escaping the tomb while blaming Sonic for their predicament, but ended up awakening Lyric the Last Ancient, who somehow knew Sonic. The team was then tied up by Lyric with his shackles as he fled, but Tails was able to recalibrate the shackles into Enerbeams which they tried to pursue Lyric with, but without luck. Seeking information on Lyric, Team Sonic tracked down Cliff. The archaeologist revealed that Lyric was an Ancient, who turned evil and planned to destroy all life in the world using his Sentinel army, powered by the Chaos Crystals, but was imprisoned by his own race when they discovered his plan, news which made Tails silently judge Sonic. Nevertheless, the team set out to get the Crystals before Lyric. When arriving in the Abandoned Research Facility to get the second Crystal, where the team got split up, Tails and Sonic met MAIA, a robot who rebelled against Lyric, who assisted the team by creating a time portal leading one thousand years back in time to retrieve a map for the Crystals. Before Tails and Sonic could use it though, they were attacked by Shadow the Hedgehog, who wanted to prove Sonic's weakness. Disposing Shadow into a time portal, Tails and Sonic traveled back in time to Lyric's Weapon Facility, where they helped a younger MAIA halt Lyric's operations. At the map room, Tails retrieved the map while Sonic trapped that time's Lyric for his future imprisonment by the Ancients. Regrouping with Knuckles and Amy in the present, Tails continued the hunt with his friends. While collecting each Crystal, Team Sonic faced a brief alliance between Lyric and Eggman, Metal Sonic who was reprogrammed to serve Lyric, and was caught in the power struggle between Lyric and Eggman. Despite all the dangers though, they pulled it through each time. When getting the last Crystal though, Sonic was surrounded by Lyric's robots, and Lyric demanded that they handed over the Crystals if Sonic was to live. Reluctantly, Tails and his friends complied, but Lyric's robots still shot Sonic down. Fortunately, they found Sonic alive, and Team Sonic set off to stop Lyric in his lair, where they fought him. Near the end, Lyric used the team's Enerbeams to ensnare them, but before he could finish them, Eggman ambushed Lyric from behind, freeing the group. Tails then helped Sonic incapacitate Lyric for good, and, despite an untimely visit from Shadow, Team Sonic returned to the Village to celebrate their victory, where Tails set up the fireworks with Buddy Bot, after making Communicators for his team. ''Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal'' In Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal, Tails came to rescue Sticks with Sonic, Knuckles and Amy when the badger was caught in a rockslide. There, Sticks claimed the rocks said an underground army would destroy them all, much to Tails' exasperation. Later, Tails teamed up with Sonic, Knuckles and Sticks to track down and save Amy who had been kidnapped by Lyric and his robot army, who sought to use her archaeological knowledge to find a Lost Crystal of Power and seize its power. ''Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice'' TV series Past Tails was the first of his friends that Sonic the Hedgehog met. Eventually, Tails would go on to form Team Sonic with his friends and help save the local village from hundred of thousands of Eggman attacks. Season one While battling Dr. Eggman, Tails came to Sonic's aid in the Tornado when he faced Burnbot. During the battle, Tails crashed when Burnbot clipped the Tornado. Recovering back home thanks to Sonic, Tails was fired by Sonic as his sidekick to protect him from harm. Regardless, Tails still applied for Sonic's sidekick try-outs (where all candidates could come). Making the cut, Tails faced fellow candidates Fastidious Beaver and Eggman in a ground-and-air race where the latter made Tails and the Tornado crash into a frozen lake with Burnbot. While Sonic saved Tails, Tails returned the favor when Burnbot nearly drowned the hedgehog. Beating Burnbot together, Tails and Sonic reconciled in the aftermath, and Tails was rehired. When Eggman, Orbot and Cubot needed a place to stay while their lair underwent repairs, Tails let them stay in his house. However, Tails and Sonic were annoyed by Eggman's obnoxious behavior and almost kicked him out until Amy made them give him another chance, which Eggman used to keep them awake all night. The next morning, Eggman revealed that he lied about his lair so he could exhaust the duo, and summoned Obliterator Bot to destroy them. However, Obliterator Bot misheard Eggman and attacked his lair instead. Answering Eggman's pleas for help, Tails, Sonic and Eggman reached Obliterator Bot's kill switches in the lair despite their downiness while the rest distracted it, though they were too late to save the lair. Finishing UT, a universal translator robot, Tails demonstrated it to his team, who took a disliking to UT when it translated their private thoughts from the subtext of their speech. The next day, Tails tried showing UT to his team again when it "translated" their speech into insults. Upon examination, Tails discovered this UT was a fake, planted by Eggman to tear the team apart. His team unwilling to rescue UT, Tails went to Eggman's lair alone and made a deal with Eggman: in exchange for letting UT go, he would become the doctor's assistant. Eggman accepted, so Tails sent UT off with a farewell message to his friends, secretly planning for UT to translate it into a distress call. The remainder of Team Sonic soon after came and freed Tails while destroying Eggman's Mega. Thanking his team, Tails predicted good times with UT until Sticks threw it into the sea. When Team Sonic saved the Village from Anti-fire Bot, Tails and his team noticed Sticks' bad treatment of animals and convinced her to get a pet to learn about compassion. However, Sticks ended up choosing a disgusting robo-dog named Buster. Over the next week, Buster was an annoyance to Tails and the rest which culminated in Buster keeping them from stopping a robbery made by Orbot and Cubot. As Tails and the team tried making Sticks give up Buster, Eggman came with a gift for Buster and revealed he made him. The gift turned Buster into a larger robot who caught Tails and the team. They were freed through when Sticks assumed control over Buster, who got rid of Eggman. As Sticks released Buster for being too dangerous, Tails found an octopus he wanted as a pet until it swallowed him. While Tails and his team were in the Village as it was hit by meteors, Sticks saved them with her defense system. Soon after, Tails and the others heard from Sticks that she had been nominated for an Awardy Award, but refused to go to its associated gala out of fear of embarrassing herself. As such, Tails helped Sticks train to be a proper lady. At the gala, Tails learned that Eggman had been nominated as well (by cheating). However, when Eggman did not get the award and attacked with his robots, Tails and his team got trapped when trying to fight. Fortunately, Sticks saved Tails, and his team drove Eggman away, saving the gala. When preparing Amy's decorative lunch, Tails made Amy feel unappreciated by tinkering with her music. As Eggman came to hire Amy for a redecoration of his lair for Modern Lair Magazine, Tails was shocked when Amy accepted it. Eventually, Team Sonic began to miss Amy and went to Eggman's lair to check on her, but Eggman claimed Amy had chosen to stay. Not buying it, the team broke into the lair where Tails freed Amy from a cage and the group made peace with her. Team Sonic then trashed Eggman's lair and his Badniks on their way out, costing Eggman his spot in Modern Lair Magazine. When Tails and Sonic tested the fomer's Reverse Polarizer, Orbot came to have Tails repair Cubot. Soon after, Tails and Sonic went to Eggman's lair after detecting two doomsday devices, and discovered Eggman and his intern Dave were competing to see who could destroy the world best with their doomsday devices. Tails and Sonic therefore tried tricking them into calibrating their devices so they would cancel each other out. When the devices created a black hole instead, Tails gave Sonic his Reverse Polarizer which he used to destroy the black hole. Having created a rampant vacuum-robot, Tails called Sonic in to help stop it. Coming with Sonic to his shack later, Tails convinced him to let him have his last cookie from an unknown sender. In truth, it was an Evil Cookie made by Eggman which turned Tails into Eggman's clone. Now evil, Tails joined Amy, Knuckles and Sticks (who had also eaten the evil cookies) under Eggman's tutelage to plot Sonic's demise. When Sonic came to save them, Tails and the others cornered him, but then began fighting over who deserved the honor for capturing Sonic. During the fight, Tails and the rest were restored to normal by Sonic and Eggman (who Sonic turned good with an Evil cookie with his DNA). The good Eggman thought they would work together now, but Team Sonic did not like the idea and restored the doctor to normal. During a Hoverboard race, Tails and Sonic saved Gogoba Village from the Weasel Bandits when they plundered it. As the Gogobas made them stay for a victory feast at their own expense, Tails and Sonic felt terrible and tried to leave several times, but the Gogobas kept guilt tripping them to stay until they had them remain as their protectors. When they failed to get away by giving the Gogobas a security system, Tails and Sonic escaped by guilt tripping the Gogoba Chief. Back home though, they found the Gogobas had moved into Sonic's Shack so Sonic could protect them. No sooner, the duo was attacked by Eggman and his Badniks. After winning the fight, Tails and Sonic convinced Eggman that the Gogobas would be a great asset to him. Guilt tripping the Chief into the idea, the Gogobas finally left the duo with Eggman. On a trip to the Village Center, Tails found Orbot and Cubot performing a horrible street act. Out of pity, Tails gave them some money. As Tails and his team saw Sonic and Knuckles play coconut hurl, Eggman came by to attack them with Cowbot, a robot which would create a large explosion when destroyed. As such, Tails reprogrammed Cowbot instead, but accidentally made it go after Eggman to kill him. Tails came with Sonic to warn Eggman, but the doctor convinced them to help prepared for Cowbot by upgrading the defenses at his lair. While waiting for Cowbot, Tails, Sonic and Eggman bonded over roasted marshmallows. When Cowbot finally arrived, their weapons got gunked up with marshmallows, though it gave Tails the idea of gunking up Cowbot too. When Tails' plan worked, Eggman revealed his secret plan was to make them upgrade his systems for his own usage. However, Sonic foiled his plan and left with Tails. While his team fought Eggman's Octopus Bot, Tails tried using his new Unbolterizer on Eggman, but it malfunctioned and caused a rockslide that nearly crushed his team. After beating Eggman, Tails got scolded by most of his team. Guilt-ridden, he left the team until he could fix his invention. When he did and had run some tests however, Tails was contacted by Sonic who revealed the team had been captured by T.W. Barker. Coming to their rescue, Tails freed his team and helped stop Barker before making amends with his friends. Tails later served as judge for Sonic and Knuckles' Gopher Ball game which Sonic won. As Knuckles tried using up his bad luck by inflicting brutal misfortunes on himself, Tails and Amy got Sonic to stop him while they sought Sticks' aid. No sooner though, Eggman invaded the island. Team Sonic tried stopping him, but Knuckles' bad luck and Eggman's currently good luck ruined their chances. To beat Eggman, they let Knuckles temporarily join the doctor and have his bad luck cancel out Eggman's good luck, neutralizing them both. Tails soon saw though that Knuckles' bad luck had passed onto him. While stargazing, Team Sonic saw a meteor landing nearby, which Eggman arrived to steal. After Sonic and Eggman tried to take the meteor, only for it to knock them out, Tails analyzed it and discovered its ability to switch minds. Realizing this had happened to Sonic and Eggman, Tails brought the meteor to his team just as Sonic and Eggman (each in the other's body) were fighting. As Tails verified who Sonic was to his team, they used the meteor to restore Sonic and Eggman to normal. Following a battle with Scorpion-bot, Team Sonic noticed Eggman was sinking into a slump. With Eggman later loosing his drive, Tails was driven nuts by Sonic who became restless from the peace. As such, Tails and his friends tried to re-motivate Eggman by tricking Sonic to fight him. Though they could not trick Sonic as intended, it still lead to Sonic and Eggman resuming their battles. In an attempt to help Sticks pick berries, Tails built a berry picking machine, but it went berserk and demolished the orchard. Tails was thus forced by Sticks to replant the orchard, making him miss the pie festival. Amidst his task, he met the Lightning Bolt Society who invited him to join them. Tails accepted after Dave reseeded the orchard with his Mutant Seed Gun, but soon discovered the group thought he was evil and wanted his leadership to commit crimes. Fortunately, Sonic and Amy came and helped him get away despite interference from Eggman. Tails then helped destroy some mutant plants with his berry picking machine, and Tails made up with Sticks, though she still had him replant the orchard. When Tails helped beat Eggman in his Moth Bot, Sonic got sued by Eggman for breaking his neck unprovoked. At the trial, Tails tried to defend Sonic, but Eggman's lawyer, T.W. Barker, turned Tails' statements around and Sonic stood to lose. Thanks to Amy though, Eggman was revealed to be fine, and Tails could fight Eggman's invading forces once more. As his team got him away from working on his plane, Tails found Eggman selling tomato sauce. The team suspected the sauce was poisoned, but Tails' analysis told otherwise, so they let Eggman keep selling it. A few weeks later, where Tails had to repair several electronics, Team Sonic saw Eggman reveal on TV that his sauce cans had turned their electronics into robots to conquer the island. Soon, Team Sonic came under attack by a small army which included Tails' Plane. For this reason, Tails remained to get his plane back while his team confronted Eggman. Once he regained control of his plane, Tails dropped in and stole Eggman's controller which he shut the robots down with, while Eggman accidentally ruined his plan by revealing it on TV. When Tails showed his voice-controlled Tailsmobile to Sonic, a deafening tone created when Sonic ran nearly made Tails' vehicle drive him into a lava pit until Sonic saved him. When Tails could not figure out Sonic's problem, he advised him not to run. During a later Crab Bot attack, Tails and his team had Sonic stay put, only for Eggman (who claimed the attack was a mistake) to show up to offer Sonic help. Despite Tails' warnings, Sonic took Eggman's offer and soon returned with special shoes that seemingly muted the sound. However, Eggman then attacked them with Giant Robot which Tails figured got stronger the more Sonic ran with his new shoes. Thankfully, Tails and the team were saved when Sonic ran excessively and overloaded the robot. When Tails then had a movie night with his team, the Egg Tank attacked. In the fight, Tails saved Amy who then saved Sonic by deflecting the Egg Tank's weapon. As Eggman countered the attack however, an accident occurred, creating a time loop that made the day keep repeating itself, with Tails unaware of it. In this period, Eggman, who retained awareness, kept Tails from saving Amy so he could capture Sonic, only for the loop to reset it. Desperate, Eggman turned to Tails and Sonic for help to stop the loop, where Tails (after several loops) came up with the solution to contain the loop's reaction, leading to time's restoration. While in his plane, Tails saw Sonic and Knuckles awaken a Granifier Giganticus named Rocky who made Tails crash. Joining his team in the Village, Tails noticed from experience that Rocky was just trying to fall asleep. Seeing Sticks could lull it to sleep with her singing, Team Sonic relocated Rocky when he blocked a road, only for Eggman to try and capture Rocky. After beating Eggman, Team Sonic saw Rocky had escaped with Sticks. Unable to find Sticks, Tails located her with his Disasterometer and helped rescue her. Luring Rocky to Eggman's lair, Tails made Rocky fall asleep to a recording of Sticks' singing. Tails later helped his team battle Eggman which ended when Sonic and Eggman got trapped in Buddy Buddy Temple. Tails then found himself caught between Knuckles and Amy who argued over who should lead them to rescue Sonic. Joined by Orbot and Cubot, the group fell into the temple as it caved in, where they found Sonic and Eggman, who got them out just in time through an escape route, and Tails left with his team. When at Meh Burger, Team Sonic met Orbot and Cubot who had left Eggman to be their friends. Despite his aversion to it, Tails was left to take in Orbot and Cubot, whom he gave his laptop to play on. Later, the robot duo and Eggman came for Team Sonic's help when a computer virus named Nominatus took over Eggman's tech to destroy all life forms. Collaborating with Eggman while the rest kept the robots away, Tails sent Orbot and Cubot into cyberspace where they stopped Nominatus. Team Sonic then ended their truce with Eggman. As Tails saw Sonic and Knuckles playing with his equipment from his workshop, he helped Sonic find a library book that he had to return for Amy. Soon after, Tails helped Sonic in his Tailsmobile when he was attacked by Eggman's robots. With his team's aid, Tails got rid of the robots and helped Sonic return his book. Tails later met Amy in the Village and heard she was heading to Hidden Meadows, leading to Sonic betting with Sticks that he could teach Knuckles better survival skills than she could teach Amy. The parties agreeing to a race to Hidden Meadows, Tails worrisomely watched Sonic and Knuckles forego their training. At the race, Tails served as the referee, but was unable to see it unfold. While pranking Knuckles, Tails and his team saw Eggman's Fly Bot spy on them. Misinforming Fly Bot, Team Sonic lured Eggman into a prank which made him desert technology and his lair. Tails and his team soon after went into action when the island was randomly attacked by Eggman's robots and missiles, which were deployed by the Lightning Bolt Society who had taken over Eggman's lair. After trying to fight the robots, Team Sonic stormed Eggman's lair, where Eggman helped them drive the Lightning Bolts away while Eggman re-embraced tech. While Tails played with his friends, Amy revealed she was starting a new restaurant after having enough of Meh Burgers. Tails' team joined Chez Amy as its staff, but later left Amy when she got caught up in her rivalry with Dave at Meh Burger. Regardless, Tails and his friends later came to help Amy defend Chez Amy from Badniks. Despite Tails providing coverage in his plane, Chez Amy got destroyed, and the team returned to being customers at Meh Burger after helping rebuild it from an Eggman attack. Another time, Tails met Swifty the Shrew while out with his team and was impressed by the shrew's coolness. Tails later had Swifty over until Sonic, who found Swifty annoying, found them, with Swifty challenging Sonic to a race where the loser would be banished from the Village. Disgusted by Swifty's arrogance, Tails rooted for Sonic at the race, which sadly ended in Swifty's victory. However, Eggman then arrived and unveiled it was all a plot staged by him and his Swifty robots to leave the Village defenseless, so Team Sonic got Mayor Fink to bring Sonic back, who in turn beat Eggman. Tails' routines later got messed up by traps from Sticks, who tried protecting the team from the "curse of the Cross Eyed Moose". Seeking to end this, Team Sonic followed Sticks to a marmoset named Monkey-Boy to remove the curse, who had the team prove their worthiness by doing his chores, much to Tails' dismay. Amids this, they found Eggman attacking Monkey-Boy. Making a deal, Tails and his team got rid of Eggman, and in return, the marmoset broke their curse, allowing Team Sonic to go home. Later helping his team set up the Chili Dog Cook-Off, Tails prepared to enter using a special pepper he had bought from Mrs. Vandersnout, only to realize from Knuckles that it was a phony. At the cook-off, Tails and his team noticed Knuckles had disappeared after he left to find a new pepper. They found him a day later, having fainted from eating a pepper that gave him strange dreams. After Tails helped foil Eggman's Explode-o-nut plot, he assisting with Sticks' forced yard sale. While trying to have techno-talk with Knuckles, Tails found Sticks' Burrow overrun by evil Froglodites which Amy had set free by removing the blockade of their caves in the burrow. As the frogs took Sticks into their caves, Team Sonic went in and rescued her, with Tails using his Hyper Exo Manifier made from Sticks' junk on the trip. Back outside, the team sealed the Froglodites' caves again. As Sticks later tried rallying Team Sonic against Knuckles while he served as deputy mayor, Tails was not worried. When the Village was in chaos from Knuckles approving random bills though, Tails and his team joined the fellow-minded Eggman to stop Knuckles. As Knuckles' approval stamp ran out of ink, Eggman betrayed the heroes by taking the stamp to control the Village (though Tails wondered why they fought Eggman as he only wanted his trash removed). In the end, the stamp was destroyed and Mayor Fink resumed his position. Finding Obliterator Bot on a rampage, Tails and Sonic stopped it, only for Eggman to reveal he was shooting a movie. Tails suspected it was an evil plot though, and the duo walked out on Eggman's offer to have Sonic play in his movie. When Sonic did accept, Tails helped him rewrite the script when he came to his workshop. Coming to the movie premiere, Tails learned the movie was an attempt to enslave the audience with hypnotism. Since it failed due to an error on Eggman's part though, everyone could leave. Detecting an Eggman attack, Tails gathered his team, but when Sonic and Knuckles arrived at the fight, he heard Sonic had called Mike the Ox "just a guy" which upset the whole Village. Much to Tails' dismay, he and his team were then dragged into Amy's sensitivity seminar with Sonic when the hedgehog tried to restore his image. Rejoining the seminar with Sonic after he got Mike injured by letting him join Team Sonic's fights, Tails came along on a camping trip while Sonic decided to retire. When Tails returned, he found Sonic back in action and beloved by the villagers again, though Tails would still attend Amy's seminar. One day, Tails met another Knuckles at the team barbeque, whom Tails soon deduced was another version from a Mirror Dimension. As Tails tried to get him back home, the alternate Knuckles sought a solution at Eggman's instead. However, when the native Knuckles began to fade, Tails concluded that with two Knuckles in the same dimension, both dimensions would implode. Fortunately, Tails was able to send the alternate Knuckles home when Sonic and the girls returned with him and the needed equipment. While making a device, Tails noticed his tools were gone. Calling in Sonic, they accused Eggman of the theft, but found him innocent. As they tried catching the thieves with a trap, Tails and Sonic were taken to them by Orbot and Cubot, who turned out to be the Cubot prototypes who just needed repairs. After Tails helped them, his tools were returned. Soon after, the duo protected the prototypes when Eggman attacked them. Succeeding with some luck, Tails and Sonic took the prototypes to a safer place. Another time when Tails enjoyed some unintentional commodities provided by Dave the Intern, he and his team had to step in when Dave imprisoned Eggman, seized Eggman's forces, and clumsily used Octopus Bot to attack them. Tails thus kept Dave from hurting himself and others until Sonic returned with Eggman and stopped Octopus Bot. Afterwards, Tails fell for a prank set by the Lightning Bolt Society. On the day of New Year's Eve, Team Sonic set up the Village party, with Tails using a new gadget to decorate, while they warded off Eggman and his Ball Bots. When Tails later celebrated New Year in the Village, Eggman came and used his Slow Motion Machine to slow down time long enough for him to beat Sonic in something before New Year. However, Tails did not believe Eggman's claims of victory, as it happened too fast for him to see. When the Justin Beaver fever hit the Village and turned all the females into crazy Justin fan girls, Tails and Knuckles joined Sonic's boy band Dreamboat Express so they could pass off as Justin's opening act to the bouncer Salty at Justin's set and investigate Justin's producer, Dixon. There, they heard Dixon was using music-based mind control to sell merchandise and planned to expand it at Justin's next concert. When they could not convince Amy and Sticks, Tails made a Measure-o-meter which he used during a sing-off between Justin and their band at the concert to find the frequency to break the mind control. The heroes then formed Dude-itude and freed everyone's will with their power rock ballet. Developing a crush on Zooey, Tails would zone out about her while helping Sonic and Knuckles, and stopping Eggman's Decimator Bot attack. When his team noticed this, Tails admitted he was too shy to talk to Zooey and tried following his team's ideas on how to approach her, but all failed. Meeting Eggman, the doctor advised Tails to be himself before attacking the Village. Taking Eggman's advice, Tails had his team stand back and stopped the robot invasion in his own way while saving Zooey from Giant Robot, finally making Zooey reciprocate his feelings. Later, as Knuckles rose to fame by starting a trash can trend at a photoshoot Team Sonic watched, Tails enjoyed the benefits of being a celebrity's friend. However, after Knuckles became the host for the Comedy Chimp Show, Tails was railed to save him from an Eggman attack on the studio, orchestrated by an envious Comedy Chimp. During the battle, Knuckles renounced his fame to rejoin Tails and the team, and helped finish their fight. When finding his workshop on fire, Tails found Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Perci inside it, and heard his friends' exaggerated recollections of the fire's cause. After hearing the truth from Perci though, Tails realized his workshop's security system caused the fire. With his team free to leave, Tails fixed Perci's broken bike. When Tails demonstrated his Super Antenna to his team, Knuckles began pursuing inventing, annoying Tails with his ideas. Soon after, Tails was goaded by Knuckles into competing with him in the Robot Battle Royale. Using his robot-controlling Hypno-bot, Tails got to the finals where he lost to Eggman when the doctor took control of Hypno-bot. Eggman then used Hypno-bot to take over Tails' other inventions. While his team fought, Tails was inspired by Knuckles to use the echidna's Vacuu-Fan 2000 to sneak up to and retake Hypno-bot as Vacuu-Fan 2000 was too base to be affected by Hypno-bot. After Tails got rid of Eggman with Hypno-bot however, it was destroyed before Tails could use it as a defense against Eggman. Later, Team Sonic tried to stay cool during a heatwave while fighting Badniks which Tails noticed were super-charged. When the Badniks went crazy though, Team Sonic checked on Eggman and saw he had captured the Archipelago Homeowners Association to avoid eviction. After freeing the prisoners, whom Eggman came to an agreement with, Team Sonic left. Learning Amy was into Fuzzy Puppies, Tails and his team ridiculed her before resuming their routines and Eggman fights. However, Amy's recent absence made Tails and his team check on her, and they learned that Amy and Eggman were "Fuzzy Puppy buddies." Keeping an eye on the pair at Puppy Con, Team Sonic prevented a rockslide seemingly caused by the Lightning Bolts, but then learned it was a distraction Eggman set up so he could steal a rare game piece. However, Amy resolved the situation while Tails stood back. After beating Eggman again, Team Sonic agreed to Eggman's wish for a fair fight by facing him one-on-one. On his turn though, Tails got tricked by Eggman who took his MX-4180 Electroplasmatic Capsulator, making Sonic mock him and the others who got fooled. Still, Tails and co. helped Sonic when Eggman caught him with their own gear, and worked together by switching out when needed to beat Eggman, keeping their promise. However, the team encaged Sonic with Eggman to teach him a lesson. After beating Eggman for the millionth time, Team Sonic got the Greatest Role Model of All Time Award. However, the crew's horsing around made the mayor hire D.B. Platypus to make them better role models, who got Tails and his team to follow strict rules that made Sticks leave. The team later tried to stop Eggman's theft of a trophy, but Platypus made them not use violence, leaving the team with no options to fight until Sticks came back and got rid of Platypus and the audience. Team Sonic thus went back to handling Eggman in their own way. While stuck in Amy's House during a storm, Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Sticks horsed around, driving Amy nuts. Finding the A Rose Without Thorns, a play written by Amy, they got upset at Amy for her portrayals of them in it. With Amy also mad at them for reading her stuff, the team fell apart as they all argued. Though Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Sticks reconciled after a fight, Amy stayed mad since they had trashed her house, so they put up Amy's play for her as an apology. While it worked, they and the audience still went to Amy's House as a storm began. As Tails hosted and commentated a dare between Sonic and Knuckles, the latter was inspired to make amends with Charlie. However, Knuckles ended up making Charlie a villain who kept bullying Knuckles with an Ancient weapon that Tails admired. Since Knuckles refused to do Charlie more harm, Tails and his team convinced him to defeat him; afterwards, the team joined Knuckles for a snack. Team Sonic later helped Amy built a bookcase when they were attacked by Team Eggman, Eggman's league of villains. As Tails tried to survey the situation in his plane, he was attacked by Willy Walrus in Moth Bot. Getting rid of Willy, Tails reunited with his team as Team Eggman was defeated to play ball with Eggman as payback. Archie Comics The Big Boom .]] On the beach, Tails, Knuckles and Amy came to Sonic's aid and helped him defeat Dr. Eggman and his Big Boy. Shortly after, Sticks came and told them that Tails' house had been robbed. What Tails' discovered though, was that his whole house had been stolen by what Sticks described as a "cyborg rock golem" seemingly made by Eggman, that rose from underground. As Tails complained, Sticks seemingly caught the scent of the robot. Though it turned out Sticks was only smelling the grass, the team still found the Rock-cyborg by following its footprints and Tails helped set an ambush for the robot after checking on his house. With Sticks, Knuckles and Amy's aid, Tails made it fall over and allowed Sonic to destroy it, which made his house fall back on its foundation.''Sonic Boom'' #1, "Getting a Little Boulder Part One of... Er... One" Not long after, Tails, Sonic, Amy and Sticks fought Eggman when he returned in his Big Boy, only to face Knuckles who had teamed up with Eggman because he had had enough of Amy's criticism. In his carelessness, Tails got himself captured along with his team and put into the Big Boy's cargo hold. Knuckles revealed he pretended to work for Eggman to fool him, but when Amy depressed him over his plan's flaws, Tails figured out how to restore the echidna's confidence and had him attack Eggman. Tails and the others were then freed by Sonic while Knuckles drove Eggman away. After getting rid of Orbot and Cubot however, Tails found Amy panicking over her piko hammer being gone. Back at Amy's House, Tails, Sonic and Knuckles only made Amy freak more out, so Sticks sent them out to find the piko hammer. Despite combing the island, Tails found nothing, but as he and Sonic returned, the piko hammer suddenly fell into Sonic's hand. After Amy got her hammer back, Tails went home for the night.''Sonic Boom'' #3, "Hammer Spaced" Agreeing to a climatic battle with the Big Boy, Team Sonic promised Eggman a battle, but Tails, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy later forgot about it. Eventually, Eggman, Orbot and Cubt tracked them down in the Big Boy, and Team Sonic began fighting him, but soon saw they were at a disadvantage against the upgraded Big Boy. Coming to their aid was Sticks, who claimed she had found an all-powerful weapon: the Rock of Justice. Exasperated, Tails and the rest refused to believe a rock could aid them and continued the fight. However, Sticks saved them with the Rock of Justice by throwing it at the Big Boy, causing it to ricochet into the mech and destroy it. After scaring Eggman and his lackeys scared off, Tails was in awe of the Rock of Justice, only to hear that its power had been used up. Tails paid his respect to the weapon and helped Sticks back home with Amy.''Sonic Boom'' #4, "Sticks and Stones" Boom Shaka-laka and Worlds Unite Tails and his team came help Sonic when Eggman attacked with his minions, though Eggman slipped away. As the team went to Meh Burger, Eggman came to ask for help to operate his rides at the Eggtoberfest, which Eggman hoped to gain the villagers' trust with. Though complying, Tails and his friends' intended to keep an eye on things. Sure enough, Eggman's army attacked the villagers not long after, which Tails and the team stopped and were hailed for by the villagers.''Sonic Boom'' #5, "Eggtoberfest!" Tails and Team Sonic saved Sonic again when he was attacked by Eggman's Courier Robot. The robot then became a video phone with Eggman on it, who challenged Team Sonic to a fair race in his Go-kart Pan-island Grand Prix. Sonic accepted the challenge on the team's behalf, but Sticks refused to join Tails and the rest since she suspected it was a trap. At the event, in go-karts donated by Eggman, Tails and his team took the lead as the race began. Tails was soon after nearly pushed off-road by Orbot and Cubot, but when the robots crashed, Tails got suspicious and stopped to examine his kart while secretly being scanned. While his search was inconclusive, he carelessly let him and his kart roll off a cliff.''Sonic Boom'' #6, "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part One" However, Tails survived and came to Sonic's rescue with Knuckles and Amy just as he fell into a ravine due to Eggman. Instead of going after Eggman however, Tails and the others were convinced by Sonic to first let him beat Eggman in the race to prove he could win fairly. After getting Sonic back on course, Tails and the others arrived in Tails' Plane when Sonic was attacked by Eggman in his Spider-Kart, where they distracted Eggman long enough for Sonic to win the race. Tails then joined his team in destroying the Spider-Kart and making Eggman depart, and Tails received Sonic's heartfelt gratitude, unaware of where Sticks had gone to.''Sonic Boom'' #7, "Everybody's Super Sonic Racing Part 2" When Sticks reappeared, Tails joined her at a campfire with his team to hear her story about fighting an evil robot alongside an interdimensional army. Like his team though, Tails did not believe this absurd story.''Mega Man'' #52, "Worlds Unite Part Twelve: Last Rights" While Tails worked on his Dance Instructor Bot, Sonic sought his aid on what to do with Kyle the Gorilla who was mooching off of him. Ever sensible, Tails told Sonic to get Kyle a job.''Sonic Boom'' #11, "Eggman Gets a Gorilla" Tails soon finished his robot and practiced dancing with it, unaware Eggman that spied on him.''Sonic Boom'' #11, "True Stories" Other game appearances ''Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom'' In Sonic Dash 2: Sonic Boom, Tails is a playable character who can be unlocked with seventy Red Star Rings. In gameplay, his special power is "Second Chance" which gives the player one extra try for each run. Personality Tails is a friendly young fox with a plucky "can do" attitude and an inherent optimism, though he can be naive at times. The most creative in his group, Tails is a proficient tinkerer with a big imagination. He is constantly furnishing his mind with big dreams of epic inventions to not only give his team the edge but also make life easier. While some of his creations are brilliant, however, some are questionable and not always reliable. Nevertheless, Tails takes pride in his creations and is very emotionally attached to them, as seen in the case of UT, his tools, the Tailsmobile and his plane, to the point of calling them his "babies" and risking his own well-being for them rather than leaving them to an unfortunate fate. For all the mishaps he may cause, Tails can always be relied to come through for other people. Unlike Sonic, who runs headlong into trouble, Tails plans out the best possible approach to take on a challenge. Logically orientated, Tails relies on facts and science over questionable theories and believes that every occurrence has a logical explanation. Despite his intelligence and general fearlessness, Tails has astraphobia. Also, at times, he can be shy in the face of the unknown, but his friends will always help push him out of his comfort zone. Sometimes though, he feels like he has to prove himself to his teammates, like when he applied to be Sonic's sidekick again after Sonic fired him or when he isolated himself until he had fixed his Unbolterizer. Powers and abilities Gifted with a pair of twin tails, Tails can utilize these unique appendages to achieve flight by twirling them around like rotary blades, similar to a helicopter. He can also use them as a turbine to propel himself forward, allowing him to move almost as fast as Sonic. By using his twin tails as rear propellers, Tails can also move underwater with great ease. Tails is a genius-level mechanic and inventor, capable of creating many forms of robots, programs and even devices capable of bending the laws of physics. His remarkable intelligence and skills are so well-founded that he can create advanced programs and other machines in a very short time. He is also an expert at multitasking, as he is capable of doing things such as inventing a car that can circle the earth on half a jar of kosher pickles, balancing his checkbook, and coming up with an organic quiche recipe while busy with other tasks.Sanzaru Games. Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal. Nintendo 3DS. Sega. Area/Level: Shadow Canyons. "Tails: Well, y'know... multitasking. I also balanced my checkbook, invented a car that can circle the earth on half a jar of kosher pickles..." His ingenuity and strategic mind is as well demonstrated in battle where he can turn something as simple as a film projector into a weapon. He is also an expert air pilot and one of the best aerial fighters that can use a plane in battle. Weapons and equipment In combat, Tails uses mostly objects from the surroundings (ranging from tree-branches, small pieces of furniture, and even paintings) or his own gadgets and tools rather than engaging foes hand-to-hand, (though he has used some physical attacks on a few sporadic occasions). As such, his arsenal is wide-ranged and at most random. This includes anything from his trusty monkey wrench to his Hyper Exo Manifier to a modified film projector. In Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric and Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal in particular, Tails made usage of long-ranged gadgets, including smoke-bombs, mini-fireworks, homing bombs that stick to their targets, and his companion Buddy Bot that can attack enemies. Like the rest of his team has at some point, Tails wields the Enerbeam, a piece of tech from the Ancients. This tool lets him create an energy tether that he can use to latch onto objects or create a makeshift whip/rope. Tails in particular has incorporated his Enerbeam into his belt-buckle, allowing for everyday usage. Relationships Team Sonic Sonic the Hedgehog Tails is the best friend and sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog, as well as his most trusted companion. Having been together for a long time, Tails shares a brotherly relationship with Sonic and is his equal partner in Sonic's adventures. They are extremely close and both are willing to sacrifice their life for the other. Tails and Sonic often hang out or go on adventures together by themselves, unlike most other of their friends, demonstrating how close their relationship is. Together, they have proven themselves a near-perfect duo; both provides strengths to the other's weaknesses (Tails provides the smarts while Sonic handles the muscle) and neither would get far on their missions without the other's aid. In addition, they have demonstrated profound teamwork in combat. Tails looks up to Sonic for many reasons and admires several of his skills, including his speed, cunning, fighting prowess and lovely singing voice. Even when Sonic makes a fool of himself, Tails thinks he looks cool. Usually, Tails will always be there to back up Sonic and offers him unsolicited praise and loyalty, although he sometimes ends up patronizing him. During their battles with Lyric, Tails even chose Sonic's life over the safety of the world. As pointed out by Knuckles though, Tails tends to rely too much on Sonic. Also, despite his loyalty, Tails has his limits for how much of Sonic's snarkiness he can take, and he is not afraid to tell Sonic when he is wrong, even if it means ridiculing him. Knuckles the Echidna Knuckles the Echidna is one of Tails' teammates. Although close friends, Tails and Knuckles have strongly contrasting personalities, with Tails being a genius while Knuckles is "as dumb as a rock," which often strains their relationship. Not thinking highly of Knuckles' intelligence, Tails is often left frustrated by Knuckles' stupidity, though it does not stop him from trying to have intelligent conversations with him (only for them to go nowhere). While Tails is considerate about Knuckles' feelings and does not want to hurt them, he will be blunt when Knuckles wears his patience thin. Regardless of their differences, Tails still enjoys hanging out with Knuckles and trusts him a lot. They are both firmly loyal teammates and Tails often joins Knuckles and Sonic on many of their foolish escapades. He also values Knuckles as an important member of their team and acknowledges his contributions, like when he praised him for giving him the idea to stop Hypno-bot with Vacuu-Fan 2000. In addition, Tails has tutored Knuckles in various subjects. Amy Rose Another of Tails' teammates and closest companions is Amy Rose. They are great friends and loyal teammates, whose eagerness complement each other, and they usually hang out alongside their friends. However, Tails does not always agree with Amy's bossy attitude, nor is he very fond of her ideas for group activities. While Tails may at times act inconsiderate towards Amy, he nonetheless appreciates her as both a teammate and a friend, and will try making up with her whenever he has upset her. Sticks the Badger Sticks the Badger is one of Tails' teammates and a close friend, though there is an opposing dynamic between them. While Tails is an inherent optimist and relies on facts and science, Sticks is generally suspicious and has lots of crazy ideas, which causes a great deal of bickering between the two. This is only made worse by how Tails loves technology while Sticks has a general dislike of it. Like his other friends, Tails is usually unnerved by Sticks' paranoia and disregards her theories, though he will apologize for doubting her when he is proven wrong. He also hesitated to tell her that Lyric had kidnapped Amy because he feared upsetting her. Despite their disagreements however, Tails is very loyal to Sticks and always make peace with her at the end of the day, as they come to appreciate each other's differences and contributions. Tails will likewise gladly offer Sticks unsolicited help. Dr. Eggman Like the rest of Team Sonic, Tails' sworn enemy is Dr. Eggman, though their relationship is rather complex. On one hand, Tails always fights Eggman whenever he plots something evil. Outside that however, they keep a somewhat passive relationship where they let each other be nearby without starting to brawl. At times, the two have even been known to hang out together, though Tails remains suspicious about Eggman's motives. When Eggman claimed to be homeless, Tails even let him stay in his house in hopes that he would behave, though it was more on the grounds of proving himself the better person. Because of his constant victories over him, Tails has a tendency to underestimate Eggman and forget how dangerous he can be. Tails and Eggman have at lot in common, being both inventors and highly intellectual. While Eggman acknowledges Tails as a genius, Tails has no issue about aiding Eggman with scientific problems when he calls him in for help. They also usually join forces in the field of science when dealing with a common threat, where they are known to work in perfect sync and occasionally show good-spirited teamwork. At the end of the day though, Tails and Eggman both agree that them acting like friends is too awkward. Zooey Zooey is Tails' love interest. When first crushing on Zooey, Tails would often zone out about her, but because he was too shy to talk to her, he would get nervous and lose control when she talked to him. Desperate to get closer to Zooey, Tails made several awkward attempts to impress her which only pushed her further away. Once he started being himself though, Tails would win Zooey over after saving her from Giant Robot, which she signified with a kiss. Friends/allies *Team Sonic **Sonic the Hedgehog **Knuckles the Echidna **Amy Rose **Sticks the Badger *Zooey (love interest) *Cliff *Q-N-C *Perci *MAIA *Cubot prototypes Enemies *Dr. Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Metal Sonic *Lyric the Last Ancient *T.W. Barker *Lightning Bolt Society **Dave the Intern **Willy Walrus **Tree Spy **Weasel Bandits *Nominatus *Froglodites *Dixon *Charlie Quotes Trivia *Tails can play both the drums and the bass. *Tails is the one who taught Knuckles how to ride a bike, wrap his sports tape and count.''Sonic Boom'' #2, "Knuckleduster" *Although Tails flies planes, he does not have a pilot license. *It is revealed that Tails cannot cook. While he does have some skills as he could make a meal for Eggman while he lived with him, it was not a very good result. *Tails' design is a bit similar to the design of Tails from Light Mobius. *As seen by one of Tails idle animations in Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric, one of Tails' more novel usages of his twin-tail is using them like a jump rope. See also *Gavin O'Neal Davis (disambiguation) References }} Alternate doppelgängers Heroes Inventors Males Playable characters Mitchell Dash 2: Mitchell X characters Category:Mitchell X: Elemental Power characters Category:Mitchell X: Powerful Treasure characters Mitchell X (game) characters Gavin's counterparts Mitchell X characters